tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paper Mirror, Volume 3
|image = |mod = Interesting NPCs |type = Book |author = |value = 2 |location = |quest = The Paper Mirror|The Paper Mirror (quest) |form = }} The Paper Mirror, Volume 3 is a book added by Interesting NPCs. It is related to the quest The Paper Mirror. Contents Theron looked at the assortment of bedrolls, dressers, and barrels scattered across the living quarters. The place was a mess, but not in the way he remembered. The bedrolls were facing the wrong way. The mead had been swapped out for ale. It was a bandit lair alright, the same as all the others, but entirely different. "Talos' beard! I hardly recognize the place. Is that a sodding book on the table?" he said, returning to the things he did recognize. Weapon racks, purses full of gold, and a few trophies from back when the crew was whole. "Every one of these things has a story," he said, beaming like a proud father whose children had just come home, "Take this pendant for example. Got it off a carriage moving a noble's family to Solitude. It was locked in a safe, you see, and try as we might nobody could crack it. This noble, he tried to bargain with me, saying he'd open the safe if I spared his blushing bride. So I said sure, 'A deal's a deal. Open the safe and I won't lay a hand on your girl.' Of course, I never said anything about my men!" There was something about the way Theron chortled that bothered Name. It was a bestial laugh, the kind of foul grunt that makes you forget he was once a man. It was the same laugh that haunted the writer's dreams. Even now, alone at his table in Castle Dour Dungeon, it crawled over his bones, reminding him of that horrible night. It was a laugh that shrunk his very soul. "Anyways, the funny part is I couldn't pawn it," Theron continued, "with the bloody inscription on the back. 'To my darling Cassandra.' Why couldn't he have just married a girl named Helga?" For Theron, there was a point to this story. It was Argis who told him the pendant couldn't be fenced, and it was Argis who sent him a letter the day before. The sellsword he had promised Theron would not be coming. The Nord had failed to come through once more. The question was, who was the imposter who claimed otherwise? Theron approached the stranger, his hand shadowing his sword hilt. "Of course, I blame Argis," he said, "If he was half the fence he claimed to be, he could sell the thing for twice what it was worth! Not that I need to tell you, seeing as you used to work for him." Theron's lips twisted into a rictus. His blood was still simmering from having killed Javid, and now, there was another traitor he needed to deal with. "Where did you say you two met, anyway?" Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Category:Skyrim: Interesting NPCs Book